Nunca debí dejarte ir
by Farah Herondale
Summary: Después de 6 años sin volverse a encontrar con Jace la Clave los pondrá en una situación en la cual tendrán que volver a trabajar juntos como en los viejos tiempos, pero Jace se enterara de un pequeño secreto que lo hará unirse más (Hasta después del tercer libro)
1. El adios

El Adios

_Flashback_

Despues de la batalla contra Valentine,Jace y yo decidimos regresar a NY PERO Durante los ultimos 2 meses jace habia actuado demasiado extraño como si me ocultara algo,asi que hoy decidi segirlo. Despues de segirlo por casi medio NY el se detuvo afuera de un bar el entro y se dirigio a una mesa donde al llegar una pelinegra le planto un beso en mi maldita cara y el como "niñobueno " se lo regreso . Solte un grito ahogado el cual se escucho en todo el lugar y jace se despego de la zorra esa y volteo y me vio y empeze a correr hacia afuera y de repente senti que alguien me tomaba por los hombros, "clary no es lo que parece" me dijo con toda la sinez del mundo "que no es lo que parece jace yo te vi plantarle un beso a la zorra esa o que ahora tengo alucinaciones"le grite en medio de la calle "clary por favor escucha"me pido con lagrimas en los ojos"no me busques herondale" me di la vuelta y tome el primer taxi que se me cruzo,llegue al instituto y para mi mala suerte me encontre con isabelle y le conte todo y ella estaba que hechaba fuego despues de ayudarme a empacar me pregunto a donde iria y le conteste que al juicio de jonathan que se llevaria a cabo mañana en la tarde en el gard despues de despedirnos varias veces


	2. ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer qué?

Chap 2

Desperté empapada otra vez, ya llevaba 2 noches soñando lo sucedido hace 5 años pero porque mi subconsciente me estará haciendo esta mala jugada, será porque tengo esa reunión con la Clave hoy. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no sentí a un pequeño cuerpo deslizarse por mi cama y acostarse junto a mí.

"buenos días mami " me dijo la pequeña Lily con su cabello todo enmarañado y una gran sonrisa que mostraba que su primer diente se había caído, sonreí ante esa imagen, ella tenía su pelo rizado igual que el mío , su piel blanca, y su carácter tímido , pero hasta ahí llegaban nuestras similitudes en lo demás era su padre en persona pelo rubio, ojos dorados, dientes blancos y perfectos y su sarcasmo que solo usaba con personas cercanas a ella.

"buenos días princesa ¿cómo dormiste?" le pregunte levantándome de la cama para dirigirme a tomar una ducha

"muy bien mami, oye dice el tío Jonathan que es hora de desayunar " me contesto masajeando su estómago en señal de que tenía hambre.  
"Dile que bajare en 10 minutos a hacer el desayuno,¿ok?"  
"si está bien mami pero no tardes eh" dio señalándome con su pequeño dedo ,"si no tardare, pero, primero tú te tienes que bañar pequeño mounstro cochino así que anda a bañarte y después ya te hare el desayuno" de mala gana salió de mi habitación. Tomé una ducha caliente rápida y me puse mi ropa de cazadora y así salí de mi habitación pero me detuve cuando escuche risas en la habitación de Jonathan. Mi "hermano" había cambiado mucho , después de que le lo interrogaran en el Gard ,yo fui y le conté lo que había sucedido en NY y le dije que lo perdonaba de todo y así juntos empezar una familia; el acepto pero bajo la condición de que él se haría responsable de él bebe que tendría y yo gustosa y con lágrimas en los ojos acepte ya que podría empezar de nuevo junto a mi "hermano". Él le estaba haciendo cosquillas a la pobre de Lily "Basta pobre de mí nena la ibas a dejar morada de la risa, anciano idiota" le dije entre risa y enojada

"Hay cálmate pelirroja nada más estábamos jugando ¿verdad Lily?"

"Si claro mami" me dijo con su cara de pequeño ángel

"Está bien vengan vamos a bajar a desayunar porque a las 10 tenemos que ir al Instituto a enterarnos de nuestra misión ".Después de todo el arreglo de Jonathan con la Clave, compramos una casa de dos pisos que tenía sala de entrenamiento y cinco cuartos lo suficiente para nosotros aun así íbamos a entrenamiento al instituto de Londres el cual atendía una vieja anciana que amaba a Lily. Terminando de desayunar nos fuimos al Instituto en donde se encontraba el Cónsul

"Jóvenes Morgersten que gusto verlos" dijo con la sonrisa más fingida

"Igual" dijo Jonathan con un poco de sarcasmo

"Lily porque no vas con Jean a la cocina" voltee dirigiéndome a mi hija ella solo hizo un asentimiento breve y salió corriendo hacia la cocina "¿para qué nos necesitaban?" Le pregunte yendo al grano.

"mmm verán hay una misión que tiene que ver con Valentine y en la cual tendrán que trabajar con los jóvenes del Instituto de NY" solo con mencionar NY sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo

"¿Y cuál es el tema que tiene que ver con Valentine?" pregunto mi hermano observándome y tomando mi cintura para evitar que en cualquier momento cayera "Verán, los demonios mayores han estado matando hadas, brujos, vampiros, hombres lobo y cazadores de sombras sin razón, pero siempre en cada caso los cuerpos no tienen sangre así que mañana por la mañana partirán hacia NY" dijo el Cónsul como si fuera lo más fácil de mundo. Al principio iba a decir que no y mil veces no, pero después de pensarlo; y si Valentine regresa y le hace daño a Lily y a .…"Iremos" dijo con voz fría y determinante " ,si desean les daré 5 minutos para pensar "dijo "Clary, ¿estas segura de ir?" dijo Jonathan tomándome por los hombros "Si estoy segura, ¿qué tal si Valentine regresara?" le dije preocupada "¿Y si le hace daño a Lily?" "No digas eso no pasara iremos y lo mandaremos al Infierno ¿entendido?" dijo con un tono de ira que me asusto y era obvio Lily y yo éramos su mundo si algo nos pasara él se moriría. "Cónsul hay un problema nosotros necesitamos llevar a Lily con nosotros" "No hay problema la pequeña partirá también con ustedes" me sentí un poco aliviada de no dejar a mi pequeña sola "Siii" se escuchó un pequeño grito de alegría de mi bebe desde la cocina. "Si me disculpan me retiro aquí los esperare a las 8 en punto para abrir el portal hacia NY ¿entendido?" dijo levantándose "si aquí estaremos" dijo Jonathan. Al llegar a casa Lily está emocionada de su viaje a NY, en cambio, Jonathan y yo teníamos una gran preocupación por esa misión y ambos sabíamos que y preocupación tenia nombre y apellido…..Jace Herondale. "Mami, empaco todos mis juguetes" "Si nena empaca todo, no sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos allá" "Muy bien porque no quería dejar los mis peluches solos mami no te va a pasar nada verdad?" dijo abrazándome " No bebe todo va estar bien" le conteste acariciando su mejilla. En ese instante Jonathan entro y cargo a Lily en brazos "es hora de dormir pequeña mañana tendremos un día muy largo" llevándosela a su habitación "buenas noches mami que sueñes con los angelitos" "igual, te quiero no lo olvides" le dije dándole un beso en la frente. Jonathan de regreso a su habitación entro a la mía "Lo resolveremos te lo prometo "dijo acariciándome la mejilla "trata de dormir entendido" y así salió de mi habitación, y le hice caso dormí porque mañana tendría un día lleno de personas que había tratado de evitar seis años ,en especial un rubio de ojos dorados.

Desperté a las 7 am para poder prepararme a mi psicológicamente y físicamente, para los sucesos que iban a pasar en los próximos días; entre al baño y me duche con agua fría ,me puse mi ropa negra de cazadora y guarde mi estela en mi bota. Me dirige al cuarto de Lily a despertarla y al entrar me encontré a mi niña ya despierta y tratando de cambiarse "Buenos días mami me podías ayudarme a cambiarme" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa "sí, claro" y así me puse a cambiar a Lily y preparar sus cosas. "mama puedo llevar a Milla cargada" era su pequeño conejo de peluche que le había regalado Jonathan "Si está bien pero no lo sueltes " Jonathan había bajado con una cara de pocos amigos y refunfuñando "¿Qué te sucede?" le pregunte de camino al instituto pero antes de que pudiera responder apareció el Cónsul "¿están listos?" dijo abriendo el portal "si estamos listos"dijo Jonathan "Lily te vas a sujetar muy fuerte ok?" le pregunte a Lily ella solo asintió con un brillo en sus ojos y asi con ella en brazos cruce el portal.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con una cara familiar, era la de una persona que había visto hace años: "¡Clary!".

* * *

A todos esos lectores que se encuentran ocultos en las sombras se les invita a dejar un review.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabelle se abalanzó sobre mí y me dio un gran abrazo que casi me deja sin aire pero cuando diviso a Jonathan y a la pequeña Lily me soltó de inmediato

"¿Que hace el aquí y quién es ella ¿" dijo señalando a Lil que estaba escondida detrás de Jonathan a quien miraba con furia .

"Después de marcharme empecé una vida con mi hermano y mi… hija "dije con la cabeza baja

"¡TU HIJA!"Dijo un sorprendido Alec que se asomaba por el marco de la puerta, detrás de él se encontraba Magnus Bane con una radiante sonrisa.

"Hola Clary, hola Jonathan y hola…." Dijo dejando el final el saludo incompleto.

"Mami no puedo creer que no me conozca si soy la persona más adorable de todo Idris...Lily Fray por cierto" dijo volteando a ver a Magnus con un poco de desprecio..

"Es hija de J…" iba a decir Alec pero le tape la boca

"Isabelle podrías mostrarle a Lily su habitación ,por favor ya que tiene que acomodar sus cosas "dije volteándola a ver para que me apoyara.

"Si ven pequeña" después de llevarse a Lily y de que regresara Isabelle les conté TODO; el embarazo ,la traición de Jace y como empecé mi vida en Londres. Alec estaba furioso juro por el Ángel que cuando viera a Jace lo mataría por engañarme y perderse de la infancia de esa pequeña.

"No, no y no Jace no puede saber de Lily así que todos se van a callar ok?" dije dirigiendo a Magnus y a Alec estos solo asistieron "¿Por qué mejor no me cuentan de su vida?" y así me entere de algo que me dejo sorprendida ; ALEC Y MAGNUS SE IBAN A CASAR si como lo escuchan (N/A. bueno en este caso como lo leen).

Se iban a casar en 6 meses y sería una fiesta muy grande, después de que estos dos terminaran Isabelle me conto que estaba de novia de Simón y ya que Maryse y Robert estaban de vacaciones y ella estaba a cargo del Instituto junto a Alec.

"Bien creo que tendríamos que empezar a planear todo ¿No?" dijo Jonathan que había estado muy callado desde que llegamos, todos asentimos y partimos rumbo a la biblioteca.

"¿Qué sucede?" le pregunte tomándolo del brazo.

"Nada solo que me preocupa que ese idiota vea a Lily solo eso" dijo mirándome a los ojos

"Ok" le dije con algo de desconfianza

Y así pasamos toda la tarde tratando de pensar pero al final nos rendimos y dijimos que mañana ya con Jace presente ,el cual no se había aparecido , lo pensaríamos mejor.

Me dirigí al cuarto de Lily y la encontré jugando con sus muñecas esparcidas en la cama

"Lily, ¿Que es todo esto?" dije mirándola reprobatoriamente

"mmm.. juguetes" dijo con una sonrisa socarrona con la cual tomaba un parecido a Jace

"Ahg está bien antes de dormir los recogerás ok?" ella solo asintió y salió corriendo hacia la puerta junto a mí para ir a cenar.

Durante la cena nadie hablo todos solo se limitaron a comer, y todavía no había visto a Jace que raro y antes de preguntar Jonathan se me adelanto.

"¿Y el rubio teñido?"

"Tal vez no se aparezca hasta la mañana es muy común del desde que Clary se …"justo antes de terminar Lily bostezo.

"Mami tengo sueño" dijo entrecerrando sus ojitos

"Bien creo que todos debemos de ir a dormir ¿no creen?" dijo Isabelle levantándose de la mesa

"Si y ya mañana hablaremos de todo. "Conteste estirando los brazos y saliendo por la puerta.

Después de que fuera a acostar a Lily me dirigí a mi habitación y caí rendida , hoy había sido un día difícil.

Jace POV

Desde que Clary se fue mi vida no ha tenido un maldito sentido y todo por un mal entendido.(N/A. En los sigs caps les contare todo)

Todos los días salía mataba a cualquier submundo que se me cruzara y después iba a un bar y me emborrachaba hasta el tope, pero hoy tenía un presentimiento de que tenía que ir al Instituto.

De camino me agarro la lluvia pero me puse mi chaqueta arriba y no me moje tanto. Cuando llegue estaba todo oscuro y no había nadie así que fui a la cocina y me prepare un café (si aunque no lo crean el Sr. Odió todo lo mundano, tomaba café), pero cuando se escuchó un trueno escuche un grito y muchos sollozos provenientes del pasillo, así que la curiosidad me mato y Salí y me encontré un pequeño bultito acurrucado en el piso y llorando.

Era una pequeña de aproximadament años tenía un cabello bastante parecido al mío solo que el de ella parecía un nido de pájaros , y esta se encontraba abrazando un peluche y estaba llorando arriba de el. Sentí algo parecido a lo que sentía cuando veía llorar a SU Clary.

"Estas bien, que te pasa" le dije con un tono de voz calmado tocándole el hombro ella volteo de inmediato y me vio con sus ojitos dorados llenos de lagrimas

"No le tengo miedo a las tormentas y no puedo dormir ¿quién eres ,me vas hacer daño?" dijo retrocediendo.

"No te voy a hacer daño me llamo Jace si gustas podemos tomar una taza de chocolate caliente mientras la lluvia sigue ok?"le dije agachándome y ofreciéndole mi mano.

Ella la tomo con miedo al principio pero después tuvo más confianza caminamos por el pasillo en silencio, cuando llegamos a la cocina la cargue y la subí a uno de los bancos.

"¿Quieres chocolate?" le pregunte señalándole la taza que tenía en la mano ella solo asintió limpiándose las lágrimas.

Justo cuando me pare a un lado de ella resonó un relámpago y ella me abrazo y le dije:

"No va a pasar nada yo te cuido "y así me levante y prepare el chocolate y le di unas cuantas galletas.

"¿Cómo te llamas? "le pregunté mirándola interrogativamente.

Ella sonrió.

"Me llamo Lily pero algunos me dicen que soy la persona mas linda que hayan conocido en el planeta" me contesto con una sonrisa torcida como las que yo hago "'¿Y a ti como te dicen Jace ?"

"Mmmm me conocen como dios de la belleza eterna" le conteste igual ella solo soltó una pequeña carcajada. Está pequeña me recordaba mucho a Clary tímida al principio pero ella tenía un pequeño sentido del humor negro igual que el mío.

"¿de dónde vienes?"

"De Londres supongo que tú eres de aquí ¿no?" asentí mientras tomaba una de sus galletas.

"¿Y como se llaman tus padres?"le dije mirándole a los ojos dorados.

"mmm pues no tengo papa, pero, tengo un tío que se llama Jonathan Morgersten y…"dijo parándose para pensar lo siguiente "y mi mama se llama Clary Fray "dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que me derrumbara.

Cuando escuche el nombre de Clary mi corazón se detuvo…Ella había empezado una vida en la cual había tenido ala pequeña y en la cual estaba el estúpido canoso de Jonathan pero esa vida no me incluía a mí.

"Pequeña tienes que ir a dormir te llevare a tu habitación y ahí te dejare "le dije tratando de contener las lágrimas.

"¡No! Jace por favor no me dejes déjame quedarme contigo "dijo arrodillándose y haciendo un puchero(N/A. o más bien la carita del gatito de Sherk) esa acción me conmovió tanto que accedí.

"Esta bien pero no le vas a decir a tu madre ¿ok?".Ella asintió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Recogi las cosas y me dirigí a mi habitación cargando a una Lily un poco adormilada. La acosté primero a ella y después me recosté yo a su lado esta me abrazo y se acorruco en mi pecho.

"Gracias Jace, te quiero" me dijo esto dándome un abrazo al cual yo correspondí, y le dije "Yo también enana, ahora a dormir "le dije pasándole el brazo por arriba para protegerla.

Y así me quede dormido pensando en esa enana y en una pequeña pelirroja gruñona que de seguro lo mataría en la mañana.

* * *

Holaaa chicas como estan ? yo contentisisisma porque me dejaron reviews gracias y muchas gracias a esas lectoras ocultas que me dejaron review un besote :*

Farah


	4. Tratando de encontrar lo mas preciado

Holiii! perdón chicas ya se que no hay perdón pero mira les explicare como verán entre a una nueva escuela y pues conocí a un chico y este me ilusiono demasiado y al final fue una broma y pues me deprimi y tiempo después me dije a mi misma -hay ni que fuera el mas bueno del mundo - asi que regrese a escribir ...Bueno las dejo y ojala disfuten :)

* * *

Hay tenia tanto que no dormia así , la luz de la ventana me empezaba a calar; asi que empece poco a poco a abrir los ojos frotá dirigi al tocador y vi mi reflejo ya un poco demacrado; mis ojos ya desde hace tiempo habían perdido ese brillo de estar enamorado "bah cursilerías el amor hacia ese estúpido rubio oxigenado me daño demasisado" pensé para mi misma, mi cabello seguia siendo color fuego y mi piel llena de pecas.

Entre tanto verme y cambiarme tarde un hora y asi Sali a buscar Lily, llegué y toque una... dos…tres veces y me empeze a desesperar y si tenia razón la Clave y Valentine regreso….NO IDIOTA EL ESTA MUERTO! Pero si …..

Entonces sin darme cuenta emepeze a correr hacia el cuarto de Jonathan y llegue y poco me importo abri la puerta y encontré a Jonny y a Izzy en una situación un "poco vergonzosa"… ellos estaban besándose apasionadamente a lo cual me valió un comino y me centre en mi preocupación principal.

"Jonyyy! Se robaron a Lily!" le dije en un estado entre desmayarme y entrar en una crisis.

A lo cual respondió de inmediato apartando a Izzy y empezando a ponerse los pantalones y los mismos hizo una Izzy ruborizada.

"¿Dónde fue la última vez que la viste?" dime rápido

"He nos" le dije pensando "anoche antes de cenar creo pero si alguien se la robo en venganza de nosotros Jonny .yo no sé qué haría sin ella entiende ¡! Y si Jace la encontró y pensó otra cosa de mi hay No ¡!"Le dije a punto de estallar en llanto.

"Tranquila mira vamos a hacer esto cada quien ira por una pasillo tocando de puerta en puerta y abriéndolas fijándose si está ahí si no está significa que estamos jodidos y tendríamos que recurrir a Jace en busca de ayuda y no creo que quieras que Jace nos ayude o si "dijo Izzy un poco apresurada y de hecho que ha sido la explicación más larga que jamás ella había dado.

"No quiero que él sepa nada de nosotras solo lo necesario2 le dije balbuceando casi en un susurro más para mí que para ella.

Y asi empezó la búsqueda de mi solecito , por cada puerta que iba tocando me apuraba mas y que llegue a la puerta de quien menos esperaba…la de el .No sabia si abrir o quedarme así pero pues como dicen por ahí "la curiosidad mato al gato ".

Así que abrí y me encontré con la imagen más tierna y perturbadora de mi vida: Jace abrasando a mi niña como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo.

* * *

REVIEWS


End file.
